Organization 13
The new organization is set with once again with thirteen member of the previous organization with the exception of Xion who is just their to collect hearts like before with her keyblade. All the members are in order from when they joined, down below are the list of names. The new organization is set with once again with thirteen member of the previous organization with the exception of Xion who is just their to collect hearts like before with her keyblade. All the members are in order from when they joined, down below are the list of names. Members 1)Xakeir: Xakeir is the new leader of the new organization 13, he excels in combat,speed and strength. He has reincarnated Xion and has erased some of her memory of the time she was in the previous organization.He has done so because he wants to use her to speed up their plans of a new kingdom hearts so they can get hearts and truly exist, he has told her that she is a nobody and can get a heart this encourages her to help them out. 2)Xil: has a laid-back and cocky attitude, and likes to taunt Andre and try to get him to use the kitsune,though with limited success. When not on missions, he enjoys talking to his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle.He speaks with a California Surfer accent, due to his laid-back nature.(deceased) 3)Xan: Xan is usually seen grinning, one thing in common with him and Lexis. Unlike the other members, he has a much darker sort of persona. Xan apparently also holds a fondness for literature, which is noticed in the weapons he utilizes and his manner of speech when speaking to other members.He also relies on smarts to get the advantage over his opponent.(deceased) 4)Xenos: Xenos is usually claiming to remember what having a heart felt like, he behaves mostly as Lexis, emotionless, cold and efficient. He is very aware of how emotions are unreal to them, unlike other members who imitate their emotions. 5)Lexis: Lexis normally smiling, she can be purely cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people suffer. She has strong personality, and she has sharp wit and sardonic remarks ready to spite others on purpose. Her jokes tend to be more dark and devilish humored, enabling anyone to successfully get irritated, and sometimes if pushed far enough, yell or attempt to attack her in anger a reaction which she seems to find funny or fun to watch.(deceased) 6)Xami: is a high-ranking and independent Organization member, working alone for the entire of his presence in the third series. Xami acts sadistic and appears to revel in despair, attempting to cause hopelessness for Aki both in the castle and by taunting her and Andre during their fight. she is very acrobatic, and her physical capabilities are greatly enhanced by her control of the attribute of fire, which she can use to move herself into a variety of attacks. 7)Xalina: Xalina is independent in nature. She makes an attempt to rebel against the Organization by using Maki as a puppet to accomplish her goals. Personality wise, she is often portrayed as very arrogant or vein.Like when Alix confronted Xalina, she only taunts Alix and leaves Andre to fight with him. Like Xakeir, Xalina has a habit of being overly dramatic and giving long speeches. she also takes great pride in her appearance 8)Xabrina: unlike other Nobodies, Xabrina seems to possess real emotions. little is known about her except many ranges of feelings come from her depending on her situation. 9)Alix: Alix personality is very different to most other members of the Organization. His attitude also changes during the series. When he is first introduced at the beginning of series 3, Alix has a mysterious and calm demeanor. He is very good at lying, as he earned Xudas's, Xalina's, and even the trust of Lexis in only a short amount of time. He also seems to be very committed to the Organization, shown where he battles Xalina. He seems quite distant at times during his time in the other kingdoms, ignoring Xudas's insults and almost completely unfazed by Lexis's flinty behavior towards him. While he is seen as collected, intelligent, and even somewhat overconfident, from series 3 he makes himself sound as if he is acting at times, possibly hinting at his dislike for the other members. 10)Xudas: Xudas approaches problems like an intellectual, with a hypothesis and method to test those hypotheses. He appears to view life as a experiment.He considers his numerical rank a literal one and will often deride members with lower numerical rankings than his, he reminds Xalina of his superior rank when Xalina orders him not to disappoint them again. 11)Xeno: Xeno is the most undeveloped member of Organization 13 that is, not much is known about him. What is known, however, is that he is intelligent and laconic, only speaking when he finds it necessary, giving him the title "Quiet storm." He's probably the most physically powerful member of the Organization. This is shown in one scene in the manga where Alix begins trying to lift Xeno's blade to tease him. When this happens, however, Alix (who is a fairly strong member) struggles to lift it up with both arms and remarks that it "weighs a ton" before Xeno effortlessly lifts it up with one arm. 12)Xildas: unlike the other Organization members, Xildas has a very a lazy personality, and even a cowardly demeanor though this is simply an act since Nobodies are free of all emotion and thus cannot feel fear.(deceased) 13)Babe: A new member of the new organization who has joined them since he believes no one else will except him for what he's done. Babe hasn't made any friends in the organization since the others shun him for being an actual person instead of being a nobody however he befriends Xion and they have formed a close bond together. 14)Xion: Used the attribute of Light and the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Although she is considered part of the Organization, she is not a Nobody. She is an imperfect replica of Sora created from his leaked memories. Trivia: *Babe is the only one who's name does not contain an X in his name, while the other members do.